


ART: Fowl Play

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Art, Cycling, Ducks, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read rotrude's fun fic, 'I'll be ducked' and could not resist illustrating it!</p><p>Merlin's kind heart lands him in trouble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Fowl Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll Be Ducked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195604) by [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude). 



[ ](https://imgur.com/cJZjbwB)

**Author's Note:**

> It's supposed to be icy but it's spring here and one day there is snow next is sunshine so I hope that's ok. 
> 
> Merlin should probably wear a helmet but artistic licence and all that!


End file.
